<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Towards the Swordgeon: The Kniferonomicon by An_Awning_Mouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790775">Towards the Swordgeon: The Kniferonomicon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Awning_Mouse/pseuds/An_Awning_Mouse'>An_Awning_Mouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enter the Gungeon, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Based off of the Gunslingers ending, Beta readers are a slight against Kaliber, Fan content, Lore - Freeform, No beta reader, Original Mythology, bestiary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Awning_Mouse/pseuds/An_Awning_Mouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, in the breach, one can catch hushed whispers of a time before The Great Bullet struck, when mastery over melee weapons was not only permitted in the halls of what would become The Gungeon. It was the only way of life.</p><p>One has to wonder, <em>what if....?</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Boss: Cutankhamen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"So the pharaoh has fallen...... You know, his sad tale just about sums up this cursed place. Come to undo your regrets and end up with even more....... Of course, it's all dust in the wind now, just like him. Heh heh heh......"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cutankhamen </p><p>
  <em>Clay Mortem</em>
</p><p>The corpse of an ancient King who failed to conquer the Swordgeon, reanimated by dark magic. </p><p>Besmirched by a corrupt uncle who claimed the throne and tainted the name of his late mother, Sobekniferu, He sought The Sword that could slay the past, only to fall despite his uncanny skill. What was left of him was preserved by the Knifekin that inhabited The Keep of the Blade Baron, and rose again as a steadfast defender who has forced many would-be Swordgeoneers to suffer the same fate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Boss: Excalihurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"So, you met the Goliath down in the second floor? Funny story, that. When the original master of the Swordgeon vanished, the Knifekin crafted that beast as a test to discern whether any who entered were their lord returning. I suppose I should call you <em>King</em> now, eh? Heh heh heh...."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Excalihurt</p>
<p>
  <em>Swords in the stone</em>
</p>
<p>A stone golem that claims the arms of its fallen foes. This construct has existed since The Swordgeon itself began, and has built up a legendary arsenal over time.</p>
<p>Only those who are worthy have even a chance of defeating this unstoppable juggernaut.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another short but sweet bossy chapter.</p>
<p>Please leave feedback and/or suggestions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Weapon: Wet pool noodle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First weapon chapter, and one that every red-blooded human being knows better than the back of their hand.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wet pool noodle</p><p>
  <em>You monster.</em>
</p><p>This instrument of torture was once mistakenly believed to be an implement of nautical entertainment, and it's true purpose was only discovered one day when a teenage hero and their band of 4-ish BFFs were caught off guard by an annual weekly monster attack on a trip to the beach.</p><p>In direct violation of the Geneva conventions, but Geneva is light years away from Enguardymede, so the only thing stopping you from using this is a basic functioning sense of morality.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just off a victory high from killing the pilots past. Feels great.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Weapon: Bow staff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another weapon, and a more "cursed" one at that...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bow Staff</p><p>
  <em>nice try</em>
</p><p>Many an ill-fated attempt has been made to subvert the will of dread god Cuthulhu, most ending in disaster. While ranged/melee hybrids have been known to not be grounds for immediate banishment from reality, it's still grounds for the old god to hit the wise guys wielding them with a cosmic stink-eye.</p><p>This Bow is both a means of launching arrows from afar, and a nice, even weight to swing right into the head of an unsuspecting foe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am filled with new respect for Dodge Roll, as I have only just realized how hard it is to consistently come up with good puns that aren't too similar to each other.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Boss: Dirk Lurker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>".....So you bested His Messenger. Well, perhaps that'd be overstating it. You <em>survived</em> His messenger. His will cannot be subverted. As such, that thing'll be back before long. Heh heh heh.....</p>
<p>Still, well done."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dirk Lurker</p>
<p>
  <em>Shady Blades</em>
</p>
<p>Brought into existence by the Swordgeon itself willing all who wield ranged weapons within its halls be punished for their cowardice. After one fateful, foolish company foraged the Swordgeon with an entire arsenal consisting of nothing but firearms, the sheer fury of Cuthulhu allowed this twisted creature to permanently anchor itself within The Edge.</p>
<p>It's true form is impossible to fathom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Weapon: Katana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While you hit the kudos button I studied the blade</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katana</p><p>
  <em>Nothing personal</em>
</p><p>Though not <em>quite</em> as good as everyone says it is, this classic does deserve its rep. Expertly balanced in both speed and power, you'd be hard pressed to find a better weapon out there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Weapon: Galaxian blade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another weapon, and the first one that's a reference. If you get it, you get a cookie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Galaxian blade</p><p>
  <em>Get it!</em>
</p><p>Electrifies and burns enemies.</p><p>This sacred blade was brought to the Swordgeon by a masked master of dueling. With their unmatched speed and mighty sword, they reached the Sword that can slay the past with surprising ease. They then left their sword behind, so that others may wield it and change their fates as well. Due to the ever-shifting nature of the Swordgeon, it wound up stuck in a chest instead of somewhere more dramatic, like embedded in a slightly elevated patch of ground.</p><p>
  <em>Our deeds may bind us to fate as surely as the sun sets, but one can still muster the courage to take a stand against the cold of that night.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Passive item: How 2 punch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First passive. Sorry about the absence, it's been a bit of an adventure trying to consistently come up with new ideas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How 2 punch</p><p>
  <em>Fistfights for dummies</em>
</p><p>Significantly Improves empty-handed combat speed, with a minor boost to damage.</p><p>Bizarrely enough, the only contents of this bestseller are a remarkably detailed picture of someone getting repeatedly punched that stretches across all seven pages. Stranger still, you feel like that alone is more than sufficient.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Weapon: Guitar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And another one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guitar</p><p>
  <em>So Heroic</em>
</p><p>A work of bardic origin, but nonetheless quite effective, even in the context of the Swordgeon. Swing to the rhythm to leave your foes stunned with an epic power ballad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Weapon: Wrist blade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Big 10!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wrist blade</p><p>
  <em>an assassin's need</em>
</p><p>Attacks from behind do increased damage.</p><p>Easily concealed weapons like this are favored by The Assassin's guild. This one in particular isn't the best around, but it works well enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Passive: Hand bandages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the absence, but I've got a new passive item!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hand bandages</p><p>
  <em>That's a wrap<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Let's face it, whether you're tightly grasping the hilt of a dagger or repeatedly driving your fists into the skull of a sentient knife creature, melee combat is course, rough, and irritating business. These bandages are designed to wrap around your bruised knuckles and put the "comfy" in "combat," letting you attack faster with no need to worry about spraining anything.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like the summary says, this is just a little what-if I thought of. An alternate universe where the great bullet never fell. Also, despite the title, The Swordgeon accepts all melee weapons, not just blades- ranged weapons are where it draws the line.</p><p> </p><p> I'll mostly post hypothetical bosses, but if I think of any weapons or items, I'll post those too. If you have any ideas, suggestions, or constructive, and honest feedback, post them in the comments and I'll see what I can do!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>